


old and new (traducción)

by Markiza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, separate universities
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiza/pseuds/Markiza
Summary: —Pareces… triste —¿Era esa la palabra que estaba buscando? Le vinieron a la mente otras como: anhelante, nostálgico, inquieto.Tooru apartó la mirada.—¿De verdad me vas a obligar a decírtelo?—¿Decirme el qué?Tooru se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.—Te he echado de menos, por supuesto.Hajime tragó saliva.—No me mires así. Ya te lo dije, no soy uno de tus colegas 'macho man'. Tengo derecho a decir cosas así sin sentir vergüenza…—No seas ridículo —protestó Hajime—. No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Yo también te he echado de menos.—¿Oh? —Tooru enderezó la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos—. ¿Algo particular de mí que hayas echado de menos?(El hecho de asistir a diferentes universidades permite que Hajime y Tooru entiendan el verdadero significado de “la ausencia es al amor lo que el aire al fuego”).Traducción de old and new originalmente escrito por Mysecretfanmoments





	old and new (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [old and new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529593) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 

—Cuéntame más —la voz baja de Tooru sonaba como un ronroneo por el teléfono.

Hajime trató de no trabarse al hablar. No creía que Tooru fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si realmente lo fuese, entonces tendría unas cuantas cosas que explicarle a Hajime. Cosas como: _¿por qué cada noche que hablamos por teléfono suenas como un operador de línea erótica?_

—Eso es todo —dijo Hajime—. Los chicos de aquí son más maduros que los de nuestro antiguo equipo. Es incluso algo triste, a veces. Pero bueno —sonrió.

—Mmm, yo también los echo de menos.

Con rapidez, Hajime se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que esta vez no se había imaginado ese lascivo tono de voz. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero jamás le había afectado tanto como esta noche.

—Oikawa…. —comenzó, pero luego se detuvo. No podía decir así como así _tu voz por el teléfono suena demasiado provocativa_, ¿verdad? Eso sonaría como si estuviese diciéndole a Tooru que él lo estaba provocando.

—¿_Qué_…?

Dios. Es tono de voz tendría mucho más sentido si estuviera diciendo algo como _dime dónde te estás tocando _o lo que sea que se supone que dicen los operadores de las líneas eróticas. ¿O acaso Hajime era simplemente demasiado débil?

—Nada —dijo, frustrado. Quedaba poco para que se vieran de nuevo por primera vez en meses; las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Hajime estaba seguro de que la voz de Tooru no sonaría _así_ cuando se vieran cara a cara. Seguramente tenía sueño, estaría cansado o algo así. Además, lo más probable es que Hajime estuviera escuchando solo lo que deseaba oír.

Echaba de menos a Tooru. Echaba de menos su proximidad física, la forma en la que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero cuando Tooru estaba cerca. No necesitaba que se abrazaran, que se besaran o que tuvieran sexo —o eso se decía a sí mismo— pero que Tooru estuviese cerca no era mucho que pedir, ¿verdad? Se llamaban el uno al otro todas las noches y tenían el mismo grupo de amigos. Con todo eso, resultaba razonable que pasaran la mayor parte de las vacaciones juntos, ¿no?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Tooru, dando en el clavo.

—En las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Tú?

—Yo también… —Tooru parecía sonreír con su voz.

Hajime volvió a tumbarse y, acurrucado, se derritió en la sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Últimamente, la añoranza y el deseo fueron sus únicos compañeros; pero ahora la espera estaba a punto de terminar.

Un sentimiento de nerviosismo de apoderó de él ante la idea de volver a ver a Tooru. ¿Y si las cosas han cambiado? Todas esas llamadas por teléfono eran algo nuevo entre ellos; unos meses después de asistir a diferentes universidades sus conversaciones se hicieron cada vez más íntimas. ¿Y si en realidad han olvidado como actuar el uno con el otro a pesar de tener tantas cosas de las que hablar por el teléfono?

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Tooru.

Hajime soltó un gruñido.

—¿Vas a estar así todas las vacaciones?

—Puede —dijo Tooru—. Depende de lo mucho que me distraigas.

Hajime abrió los ojos de golpe.

Eso era flirteo. Tooru acababa de _flirtear_ con él. Estaba _segurísimo_ de ello. Aunque…él y Tooru no flirteaban. Eran compañeros de equipo, mejores amigos, y es verdad que quizás Hajime se estaba enamorando de manera un tanto esmerada y afectuosa, pero ellos _no_ flirteaban.

Hajime respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y se obligó a ignorarlo, cambiando de tema.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A donde sea. Un viaje de acampada.

—¿En invierno? Nos congelaríamos.

—Es verdad —por un momento, la voz de Tooru sonó extraña. Un nuevo tipo extraño al que Hajime no estaba acostumbrado: una voz desconcertada, confusa—. Sí, es verdad…

—¿Estás bien?

—Por fin podré verte en una semana —empezó Tooru—. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

En ese momento, Hajime dejó pasar muchas cosas sin hacer comentario: el extraño tono de voz, el cual ya no albergaba ni una pizca de la anterior sensualidad, y el hecho de que el antiguo Tooru jamás habría sido tan abiertamente afectuoso con él. Habría retirado de alguna forma todo lo dicho con algún comentario frívolo sobre como necesitaba que Hajime caminase a su lado para así lucirse mejor por comparación o algo por el estilo. Las antiguas costumbres entre ellos se estaban erosionando poco a poco, y las nuevas aún no se habían formado por completo.

Hajime no podía dejar de fantasear —a veces con pavor— sobre como serían aquellas nuevas costumbres.

\--- 

Tooru dejó el móvil boca abajo y suspiró mientras se acurrucaba en una bolita sobre su cama. Dar las buenas noches era lo peor. “Buenas noches” significaba alejarse de un mundo en el que la voz de Hajime sonaba a meros centímetros de su oído a un mundo en el que la distancia que los separaba consistía en un largo viaje en tren. Se habían dado las buenas noches hace un momento y la línea estaba muerta.

La distancia entre ellos era una mierda. No importaba el cariño que tuviera a sus nuevos e interesantes amigos de la universidad; nada podría compensarlo. 

—Iwa-chan —dijo en el silencio de su vacía habitación—. Quiero que estés conmigo.

Se sentía estúpido por fantasear con salir con él. Lo más probable es que ser novios a distancia fuera igual de doloroso que ser amigos a distancia, por no decir más, porque tendrían más cosas que echar de menos, como, por ejemplo, nuevas actividades que podrían estar haciendo... Pero Tooru no podía evitar soñar con tener, por lo menos, el derecho de pasar una noche con Hajime. Deseaba que durmieran juntos en una misma habitación durante las vacaciones de invierno para que aquellas palabras, “buenas noches”, perdiesen esa connotación. Decir “buenas noches” en una misma habitación no significaba nada; podía hacerlas desaparecer el simple roce de una mano.

A veces Tooru fantaseaba con Hajime encima de él; y a veces debajo. Sin embargo, los días que más ansiaba eran aquellos en los que dormían en casa del otro cuando eran niños, cuando el tiempo que pasaban juntos se explicaba por sí mismo. Cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil esconder la añoranza y el anhelo en su voz durante sus llamadas.

\--- 

Hajime estaba a unos minutos de la estación cuando Tooru lo llamó al teléfono. Echó una mirada de disculpa a la gente de alrededor y respondió a la llamada, haciendo caso omiso al protocolo del tren.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Estás en el tren que llega a las cuatro, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió. Ya eran las cuatro y el tren debería de estar ya allí—. Pero se ha…

—¡Se ha retrasado! —exclamó Tooru. ¿Acaso estaba mirando el panel de horarios?

—Lo sé, pero tan solo unos minutos. ¿Has venido a verme a la estación?

—Sí.

—Recuerdo el camino a casa, sabes.

—Me alegro por ti.

Hajime podía oír el silbar del viento y el ruido de las ruedas acercándose.

—¿Ya puedes ver la estación? —preguntó Tooru. Hajime se inclinó hacia delante y miró más allá de los desnudos árboles y del suelo cubierto de nieve.

—Sí.

Las mariposas se lanzaron al vuelo en su estómago y Hajime se sintió como un idiota por reaccionar así. Tooru simplemente estaba esperándolo en la estación, nada más. No hacía falta ponerse nervioso o exaltarse, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Debería de colgar el teléfono, pero no lo hizo. Y Tooru tampoco.

—Veo tu tren —observó Tooru.

Hajime no estaba seguro de qué responder. ¿Felicidades? Todo esto era estúpido. Necesitaba colgar el teléfono.

No lo hizo.

—¿En qué vagón estás?

—No lo sé. Por el principio.

El tren avanzó hacia la estación y, mientras se ralentizaba hasta detenerse, Hajime veía a Tooru parado en la plataforma. Estaba mirando a las puertas como si tratase de adivinar de cuál de ellas saldría Hajime.

Las puertas se abrieron y Hajime se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre.

—Voy a salir ahora —dijo, mirando al lugar dónde había visto a Tooru por última vez. Tomó solo un instante para que sus miradas se encontrasen, ambos aferrándose al teléfono.

—Hey —saludó Hajime como un idiota; estaba demasiado lejos como para que Tooru pudiera escucharle.

—Hola —escuchó a Tooru responderle por el teléfono. Hajime miró como el aire frio convertía su aliento en una distante nube de vapor. Entonces ambos guardaron los móviles y se precipitaron a paso rápido hacia el otro. Tooru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hajime en un abrazo que se sentía mucho más que solo eso y Hajime se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad.

—No hacía falta que vinieras a por mí —dijo Hajime, solo por decir algo, cuando retiraron las manos el uno del otro. Hajime tragó saliva; hacía demasiado frío como para estar allí parados mirándose fijamente —. ¿Comemos algo?

Tooru asintió, algo sonrojado y Hajime se preguntó si él también se sentiría nervioso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron así de cerca y han hablado de tantas cosas desde entonces… Ver a Tooru, más imponente que la vida misma, delante de él le hizo preguntarse quién era la persona al otro extremo la línea y qué es lo que veía cuando miraba a Hajime.

—Pues vámonos —dijo Hajime, marcando el rumbo hacia un local de comida rápida cerca de la estación al que habían ido varias veces antes.

Tooru removía sus patatas fritas de un lado del plato hacia al otro mientras Hajime se zampaba una hamburguesa. Cuando se la terminó, a Hajime aún no se le había ocurrido qué decir.

—¿Has llegado ayer? —dijo por fin, intentando entablar conversación.

Tooru asintió.

—Makki quiso que saliésemos a beber nada más llegar ¡Qué bruto! ¡A la temprana edad de diecinueve! Deberían arrestarle.

—Pero si tú has estado bebiendo en la universidad —dijo Hajime levantando una ceja. Lo sabía porque Tooru se había contado.

—No mucho —respondió Tooru—. Tengo dolores de cabeza ridículos al día siguiente, así que apenas vale la pena. Igualmente, no es como si necesitase alcohol para ser encantador.

Hajime soltó un resoplido y Tooru le golpeó con el pie.

—¡Es cierto! Además, no soy un idiota que se mete en competiciones de “a ver quién es el más macho.” Ni que la tolerancia al alcohol demostrara algo.

Hajime gimió al recordar las veces en las que se vio arrastrado a beber para demostrar su valentía. Se arrepentía profundamente de habérselo contado a Tooru, pero, aun así, sentía la necesidad de defender su honor.

—Piensas que es estúpido porque no puedes ganar.

—No tengo el IMC de un gorila, así que no, no puedo ganar. Pero no pasa nada, Iwa-chan. No te estoy juzgando.

—Acabas de decir que me comporto como un idiota.

Tooru apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y miró a Hajime, rezumando inocencia.

—Supongo que sí, eso he hecho.

Antes, decir algo así habría empezado una riña entre ellos. Sin embargo, Hajime, se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se sentía bien estando con Tooru de nuevo, aunque las cosas fueran diferentes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —preguntó Tooru repentinamente.

—Pues…nada. Mis padres querrán verme, pero…

—¿Te vienes después de cenar?

Hajime entrecerró los ojos. Resultaba imposible no notar lo suplicante que sonaba la voz de Tooru.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Pareces… triste —¿Era esa la palabra que estaba buscando? Le vinieron a la mente otras como: anhelante, nostálgico, inquieto.

Tooru apartó la mirada.

— ¿De verdad me vas a obligar a decírtelo?

—¿Decirme el qué?

Tooru se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Te he echado de menos, por supuesto.

Hajime tragó saliva.

—No me mires así. Ya te lo dije, no soy uno de tus colegas 'macho man'. Tengo derecho a decir cosas así sin sentir vergüenza…

—No seas ridículo —protestó Hajime—. No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Yo también te he echado de menos.

—¿Oh? —Tooru enderezó la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos—. ¿Algo en particular de mí que hayas echado de menos?

—_No_ ese tono de voz —respondió Hajime sin rodeos, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa—. Mmm…Seguramente tus habilidades en los partidos. _Solo_ tus habilidades en los partidos.

Tooru lo golpeó con el pie.

—Mentiroso. Echabas de menos mi cara, ¿verdad? Seguro que vivir tan lejos de mí ha hecho que disminuya el promedio de belleza de tu alrededor.

Un año atrás Hajime le habría devuelto la patada y habría jurado que no había echado de menos su cara en lo más mínimo, pero esa necesidad se había desvanecido. En realidad, era cierto que había echado de menos su cara; había echado de menos la manera en la que siempre cambiaba de expresión; lo abierto que era su rostro. Incluso había echado de menos la cara de asco absoluto que ponía cuando veía algo o a alguien que no le gustaba.

—¿Iwa-chan? Te has quedado callado.

—Estaba esperando a que terminaras de halagarte a ti mismo. ¿Has acabado?

—Estarías esperando una eternidad para eso. ¿Te vas directo a casa?

—Sí, supongo.

—Iré contigo. Hace siglos que no veo a tus padres.

Hajime suspiró. Su madre se alegraría tanto de ver a Tooru que apenas notaría a su propio hijo. Estaba seguro de ello.

—¿A no ser que no quieras que vaya…? —preguntó Tooru repentinamente. La vulnerabilidad que desprendía en su comportamiento detuvo a Hajime en seco.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Hajime—. De todas formas, lo más seguro es que seas la primera persona por quien pregunte mi madre: ¿Tooru ha llegado bien? ¿Cuándo piensas verlo? ¿Por qué Tooru no es mi hijo?

Tooru sonrió.

—Eso es porque no la halagas lo suficiente.

—¿Y por qué debería de halagarla? Es mi madre, no mi novia.

—¿Halagarías a tu novia?

—¿Qué? —la conversación había tomado un camino peligroso—. No tengo novia.

—Si tuvieras, ¿la halagarías?

—No lo sé. ¿Supongo? ¿Tú lo hacías con las tuyas?

—Aparentemente no lo suficiente —respondió Tooru. Se levantó para salir y Hajime lo siguió—. Ya que no funcionó con ninguna de ellas.

Hajime no sabía que responder a eso así que no dijo nada. Se le cerraba el estómago con tan solo pensar en las novias de Tooru. En la escuela preparatoria le daba igual, incluso podía hacer bromas al respecto con el resto del equipo. Pero ahora pensar en las hazañas románticas de Tooru solo le provocaba una sensación de vacío.

Sabía muy bien por qué. No tenía sentido pensar obsesivamente en ello. Era más importante pensar en qué hacer para prevenir que le afectase en el futuro. Tal vez si dejaran de llamarse tanto por teléfono Hajime dejaría de sentirse como si, de algún modo, Tooru le perteneciese.

\---

Volvían a su casa en silencio, pasando al lado de edificios y señales de tráfico con los que ya estaban familiarizados. Sus alientos creaban una diminuta niebla a su alrededor.

—Ya estamos aquí —vocearon ambos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban en el cálido hogar.

—Tooru también está aquí—añadió Hajime.

El colocador levantó la mirada.

—¿Sabes? También podrías llamarme así a la cara y no solo cuando hay otras personas cerca.

Hajime se encogió de hombros. Sería extraño llamarlo de nuevo _Tooru_ cuando se pasó toda la escuela secundaria y preparatoria llamándolo Oikawa.

—¡Mis chicos! —la madre de Hajime salió a recibirlos. Enseguida abrazó a Hajime y luego a Tooru.

—Pareces algo descuidado —dijo mirando a Hajime mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿No crees que parece descuidado?

Eso último iba dirigido a Tooru, quien sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, no iba a decir nada, pero…

Hajime le dio un codazo. Tooru no se había quejado en ningún momento sobre eso y Hajime recordó el extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando se vieron en la estación. A Tooru le importaba un rábano el estado de los hábitos de Hajime, ya fueran descuidados o imperfectos, pero le gustaba conspirar con su madre sin importar de qué lo estaban acusando.

—Te quedarás a cenar, por supuesto —dijo la madre de Hajime haciéndolos pasar adentro y a partir de ahí ya no tuvieron ocasión de hablar en privado.

Le dio un momento a Hajime para que pudiera deshacer un poco las maletas y luego pasó el resto del tiempo interrogándolos a ambos sobre sus días en la universidad, como si no hablara con Hajime cada quince días más o menos. Por otra parte, dijo que no confiaba en que Hajime se lo contara todo y eso le pareció justo.

—¿Aún estás soltero? —le preguntó la madre de Hajime a Tooru con las cejas levantadas.

— Mm-hum.

—¿Nadie que te llame la atención?

Tooru parecía reacio a contestar y Hajime alzó una ceja.

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo finalmente. Hajime vio cómo se enderezaba y sonreía, rebozando de encanto. Era una versión de Tooru que Hajime reconocía muy bien pero que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Jamás se había asemejado tanto a una pantalla de humo. 

La madre de Hajime le lanzó una mirada astuta.

—Entonces así son las cosas, ¿eh? Por vuestro propio bien, intentaré no creerme todo lo que salga en la tele sobre los jóvenes hoy en día.

Tooru soltó un jadeo y se giró hacia Hajime.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿De qué me está acusando tu madre?

—A mí dejadme fuera de esto —respondió, mirando entre los dos. No quería formar parte de un debate sobre la promiscuidad sexual ni con su madre ni con Tooru. No obstante, estaba seguro de que Tooru en realidad no era tan desinhibido como quería aparentar.

En ese momento el padre de Hajime llegó a casa y el proceso se repitió de nuevo durante la cena. Por segunda vez, Hajime y Tooru resistieron el interrogatorio, aunque esta vez su padre por lo menos hizo preguntas diferentes. Hajime se sentía extrañamente aliviado cuando llegó la hora de recoger la mesa.

—¿Vamos a mi casa después? —preguntó Tooru, echándole una mirada mientras limpiaban los platos en el fregadero.

—Claro. ¿Peli?

Tooru asintió.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir?

Hajime se detuvo, sintiendo como si una lanza invisible acabase de atravesar su estómago. No se trataba solo de que Hajime reaccionara de manera extraña ante Tooru; Tooru también se mostraba misteriosamente tímido con él y eso de alguna forma empeoraba sus nervios.

¿Cómo se supone que deberían de actuar el uno con el otro cuando su amistad ya no se daba por sentada? Antes ser amigos tenía sentido, pero ahora lo único que les unía eran las experiencias que habían compartido. Ya nada era como antes. ¿Entonces qué es lo que los mantenía unidos ahora?

—Claro —dijo, esperando la reacción de Tooru.

Era un gesto apenas perceptible —un simple, minúsculo cambio de postura en la amarillenta luz de la cocina— y, aun así, Hajime lo reconoció.

Era alivio.

\--- 

La noche de cine transcurrió como en los viejos tiempos, aunque esta vez Tooru se mostró extraordinariamente complaciente cuando llegó la hora de escoger la película, lo cual era raro en él. Mientras veían una de las películas, la madre de Tooru bajó un momento, le alborotó el cabello a Hajime y tras una corta conversación, se fue a dormir.

Se encontraban solos en la sala de estar y después volvieron a estarlo en la habitación de Tooru. No era nada nuevo entre ellos, pero aun así se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

Hajime estaba tumbado en el futón al lado de la cama de Tooru con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Era una postura relajada que en el momento se sentía un tanto forzada. A su lado, Tooru estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Cuando Hajime alzó la vista en su dirección, se dio cuenta de que Tooru lo estaba mirado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hajime, feliz de tener finalmente algo de que habar.

—Es nostálgico, ¿no? Pasar la noche juntos.

Hajime se encogió de hombros, tumbado.

—Pensaba que siempre pasabas la noche con alguien.

—¿Como? ¿Dices para tener sexo?

Hajime sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.

—¡No! Me refería…esas cosas pasan, ¿no? Alguien bebe demasiado y no tiene ganas de volver a casa, así que se queda a dormir en el suelo de tu habitación… ¿No?

Hajime vio como la nariz de Tooru se arrugaba.

—No. Odio que la gente se quede a dormir.

Hajime esperó a que Tooru se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se rio cuando lo hizo. Tooru levantó una mano.

—Me refería a otros estudiantes. Quedadas no planeadas, ¿entiendes? Esto es diferente. Te he invitado yo y no estás borracho. Enserio, incluso tú deberías de ser capaz de ver la diferencia.

—Mm… —murmuró Hajime—. Claro, es muy obvio. Y ahora no estoy pasando la noche aquí, por supuesto.

—No es lo mismo porque eres tú —espetó enseguida Tooru—. Así que la respuesta es: no, no suelo pasar la noche con gente.

—¿Ni quiera para tener sexo? —preguntó Hajime sin poder evitarlo. Una vez la pregunta salió de su boca deseó poder retirarla. Tooru no le había mencionado nada sobre sus conquistas, pero eso no significaba que no existiesen y Hajime no quería tener una confirmación al respecto.

—¿Estás pidiendo que te cuente detalles escabrosos? —preguntó Tooru. Había humor en su tono de voz, pero su sonrisa era tensa.

—No, gracias. Puedes ahorrártelos.

Ambos volvieron a tumbarse sin decir palabra. Hajime se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema del sexo. Era algo sobre lo que habían hablado varias veces en la escuela preparatoria, pero ahora se sentía fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —murmuró Tooru tan silenciosamente que Hajime apenas lo pudo oír.

—¿Detalles escabrosos?

—Sí.

Hajime resopló.

—Bueno, por desgracia para ti, mi emocionante vida fiestera solo consiste en un montón de tíos borrachos tirados en el suelo.

—Siempre se te han dado mejor los chicos —dijo Tooru mientras se movía hacia el borde de la cama para volver a mirar a Hajime—. Aun así, estoy sorprendido.

Hajime se preguntó si Tooru se daba cuenta de cómo sonaba la frase _se te dan mejor los chicos_.

—¿Sorprendido por qué?

—A veces tiendes a disimular cuando hablamos por teléfono. Pensé que tal vez podría ser eso.

—¿Y pensaste que no presumiría si trajese a alguien a casa?

—A mí, no.

—Bueno, gracias. Y que conste, no presumiría de eso a nadie.

La mirada de Tooru recorrió su cara.

—Es bueno saberlo.

De nuevo, Hajime sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo y se preguntó qué era lo que Tooru buscaba en su rostro. Conocía sus propios sentimientos y también sabía que Tooru siempre era el primero en llamar, pero necesitaba algo más aparte de eso para dar el salto y confirmar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer entonces?

—¿Hajime?

—¿Mm? —Hajime se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre su costado; se sentía demasiado vulnerable tumbado sobre la espalda.

Al cambiar de postura, se encontró con los ojos de Tooru. Su mirada indefensa hizo que Hajime deseara hacer cosas para las que no tenía suficiente valor.

Tooru era muy atractivo. Generalmente Hajime lo definía en su cabeza como “tan atractivo que incluso irrita”, seguramente gracias a su tendencia a presumir. Pero no había nada irritante en Tooru en este momento. Hajime se preguntó si su pelo sería igual de suave el que de una chica, si besarlo se sentiría igual que besar a desconocidos estando medio borracho en las fiestas.

Tenía la sensación de que besar a Tooru no sería nada parecido.

Tooru apartó la vista, pero el hechizo no se rompió. La mirada de Hajime se vio atraída por la muñeca de Tooru, por sus largos dedos.

—No sé cómo preguntar —susurró Tooru.

—¿Preguntar el qué?

Tooru se recostó sobre su espalda y soltó un gruñido.

—Es inútil —dijo.

Hajime se sentó en el futón y apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón de Tooru.

—¿_Qué_ es inútil?

Tooru alzó una ceja ante la repentina proximidad de Hajime y Hajime no tenía ninguna duda de que Tooru se pondría en modo combativo; lo percibió en la forma en la que entrecerró levemente los ojos. La tendencia que tenía Tooru a atacar verbalmente cuando se sentía vulnerable no era nada nuevo para Hajime.

—¿Oh? —dijo Tooru en un tono de voz que expresaba falsa adulación—. ¿Te quieres venir conmigo a la cama?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó Hajime sin rodeos en un tono que significaba “no dejaré que me provoques”. La mirada de superioridad desapareció del rostro de Tooru. Abrió la boca, pero durante un largo momento no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Entonces se incorporó y respondió:

—Sí.

Durante un instante Hajime quiso preguntarle si lo decía enserio, pero entonces Tooru se movió a un lado e hizo espacio para Hajime. Ya tenía su respuesta.

Hajime se metió en la cama con cautela y tiró de la gruesa manta de invierno hasta quedar tapado. La sábana debajo de él estaba caliente, reminiscencia del cálido cuerpo que estuvo allí hace unos segundos.

—Esto es inesperado —dijo Tooru con voz quebrada.

—Sí…

Estaban tumbados uno en frente del otro, mirándose fijamente. Hajime pensó que esto probablemente significaba algo y se le ocurrieron dos explicaciones: Tooru sentía lo mismo por él o algo estaba mal.

—¿Estás deprimido? —preguntó Hajime.

Tooru abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo estás?

—No.

—Así que has encajado bien en la universidad y no estás aparentando ser feliz solo para no preocuparme, ¿verdad?

—No estoy aparentando nada —respondió Tooru—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención?

Hajime agitó la cabeza.

—No, solo preguntaba.

—Espera… ¿Crees que te he pedido que te quedes a dormir aquí porque me siento triste? ¿Solo?

—Era una opción —contestó Hajime.

¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Era una razón bastante normal para explicar el comportamiento de Tooru, ¿no?

Tooru se recostó sobre su espalda y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Increíble —suspiró.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar también te preocuparías.

—¿Oh? —Tooru retiró las manos de la cara—. ¿Entonces te sientes triste, Iwa-chan?

—No.

—¿Así que me estás siguiendo la corriente en todo lo que quiero porque crees que yo podría estarlo?

Hajime se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No —dijo finalmente.

Quería estar con Tooru; lo más cerca posible. Todavía no había decidido si poner distancia entre ellos, pero tenía la sensación de que debería de disfrutar de esta proximidad mientras pudiese.

De repente, Tooru se movió hacia él y lo empujó contra la cama de tal forma que quedó suspendido parcialmente encima de Hajime.

—¿Y si esto es lo que yo quiero?

Hajime tenía la impresión de que Tooru lo estaba tratando de intimidar. Con Tooru encima de él se le pasaron por la cabeza muchas cosas, pero la sensación de sentirse _intimidado_ no era una de ellas.

Hajime fingió que nada de esta situación estaba fuera de lo común.

—¿_Esto_ el qué? Tienes que darme más contexto.

Varias emociones recorrieron el rostro de Tooru: incredulidad, esperanza, vulnerabilidad; hasta que finalmente se decidió por una expresión de irritación. Tooru lo miró con ferocidad durante unos segundos más y entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia Hajime.

Hajime sintió su respiración en la cara y los labios de Tooru rozaron los suyos. Con sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro, Tooru acarició su mejilla con la mano que tenía disponible.

Fue un casi-beso, nada que ver con los besos que se daba con desconocidos. Lo dejó sin respiración y anheló con todas sus fuerzas jalar a Tooru hacia abajo y romper la distancia entre ellos. Pero Tooru retrocedió y se alejó de él, vengativo.

—¿Entonces? —dijo—. ¿Sigues pensando en seguirme la corriente?

—Sí —respondió Hajime, su voz ronca—. Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Tooru—. No me refiero solo a tener sexo; no solo una única vez para desahogarnos o…

—No sabía que estar tumbado encima de alguien significaba tener _sexo_ —dijo Hajime tratando de enmascarar sus nervios. La forma en la Tooru estaba hablando insinuaba que podrían tener sexo, aquí, esta noche, si Hajime dijese las cosas adecuadas. Hajime se sintió completamente inexperto ante esa idea. Preguntarse qué aspecto tendría tu mejor amigo durante el sexo no significaba que estuviera preparado para tener sexo con dicho mejor amigo.

—Las llamadas —continuó Tooru, ignorando a Hajime—. Las odio.

—Entonces no me llames…

—No es eso. Quiero decir, …odio que sean llamadas. Odio ya no poder estar contigo.

Hajime dejó de intentar hacer bromas al ver a Tooru fruncir el ceño. Se enderezó, apoyándose en una mano, y llevó la otra mano al cabello de Tooru, acariciándolo con suavidad y apartándolo de su cara.

—Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Puede que incluso más que cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela.

—¿Estás diciendo que estar lejos de mí ha hecho que te guste más? —preguntó Tooru—. Porque no tiene gracia. Estoy hablando en serio. Me gustas. Quiero estar contigo.

—No estoy tratando de ser gracioso —respondió Hajime. Sentía como si de repente le hubiesen cortado la respiración. Aún no podía procesar todo lo que Tooru le acababa de decir, a pesar de todas las insinuaciones anteriores—. Simplemente ha hecho que me diese cuenta de algunas cosas. ¿Sabes que suenas como un operador de línea erótica cuando hablamos por el teléfono?

Tooru se sobresaltó ante lo último.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No siempre. Solo a veces. Me preguntaba si lo estabas haciendo a propósito.

—¿Te he empezado a gustar porque mi voz suena provocativa por el teléfono?

—No. Dios, Oikawa, simplemente me gustas tal y como eres. No sé por qué ahora resulta más claro que antes, pero es así. No pensaba hacer nada al respecto, pero si tú estás seguro, entonces yo también.

—¿Eso no es un poco cobarde?

Hajime sonrió sin quitar la vista de Tooru. Luego su mirada recorrió la cama de arriba abajo.

—¿Ya te estoy decepcionando en la cama?

Tooru inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, exactamente tal y como Hajime esperaba que hiciese. Hajime no pudo evitar contemplar su cuello y se preguntó si algún día de estos quizás estaría besándolo allí. Aquella idea sonaba extraña en su cabeza, pero no desagradable.

De hecho_, nada_ desagradable. El cuerpo de Tooru era territorio inexplorado para él y había tantas cosas por descubrir; era la primera vez que Hajime consideraba la altura de Tooru de esa manera. Ese mero pensamiento desencadenó una oleada de calor por su cuerpo.

—Hajime —dijo Tooru con seriedad, enseguida recuperando su elocuencia—. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Si vamos a salir juntos no quiero que me llames por mi apellido como si fuera un simple desconocido…

—¿Y si te llamo Tooru cuando te portes especialmente bien?

Tooru parecía irritado.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, así que…

Esta vez fue Hajime quien soltó una carcajada y trató de amortiguar el sonido en la almohada. Tooru siendo honesto resultaba más gracioso que Tooru intentando ser gracioso.

—No es propio de ti ser tan autocrítico —dijo, cuando por fin pudo respirar.

—Bueno, tú piensas que nunca me porto bien.

—No me refería a un comportamiento digno de la _lista de niños buenos, _sino…—dijo Hajime, levantando sugestivamente una ceja. Tooru abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—Oh —dijo, sonrojándose—. _Ese _tipo de portarse bien. Es tu culpa; nunca _suenas_ como si estuvieras flirteando.

—Perdona, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

El deleite de Tooru superó su vergüenza.

—¿Conmigo sería la primera vez?

—De eso estamos hablando, sí.

Tooru lo empujó contra la cama para que Hajime quedasr boca arriba y que Tooru se sentase encima de su cintura. Comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Hajime hasta quitársela por completo mientras decía:

—El gran Iwaizumi Hajime, completamente mío…El orgullo de todo Seijou, el gran conquistador de los corazones de todos los chicos…

—Me haces sonar como si fuera un pervertido.

—No, me refiero…Los chicos están colgados por ti. Obviamente. Pero ellos no tienen la oportunidad de ver _todo_ _esto_ —Tooru extendió sus dedos a través del desnudo pecho de Hajime mientras miraba su torso con satisfacción.

—Me quito la camisa en frente de la gente todo el tiempo —dijo Hajime.

Tooru suspiró.

—Deja que tenga mi momento de gloria, ¿sí?

Hajime levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada risueña, pero no dijo nada. Tooru se veía realmente glorioso ahí arriba, el pelo cayéndole hacia delante y una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su cara. En la habitación no hacía calor, pero Hajime no sentía ni una pizca de frío; no sabía si era posible sentirlo cuando las manos de Tooru se deslizaban por su desnuda piel _de esa forma_.

—Sal conmigo —dijo Tooru, alzando la vista de su pecho—. Por favor.

—Sí —respondió Hajime. Se sentía avergonzado por lo ronca que sonaba su voz—. Por supuesto.

Tooru se agachó y tomó su cara entre las manos. Finalmente, ese casi-beso culminó en algo mucho más. Los labios de Tooru eran suaves; su aliento mentolado; su boca cálida y acogedora. El roce de su lengua hizo que el cuerpo de Hajime se estremeciese por completo. Era imposible que Tooru lo besase así, sin duda. Pero el cuerpo de Hajime insistía en que eso era real, que realmente estaba pasando; que no era su imaginación. Su cuerpo respondía a los besos de Tooru con una rapidez que le habría hecho sentirse completamente avergonzado si Tooru no pareciese estar igual de perdido que él. 

Una guerra se desencadenó en la mente de Hajime, su deseo se dividió en dos: una parte de él insistía en que debería de arrancar la ropa de Tooru ahora mismo; y la otra en que debería de tomárselo con más calma.

Quería hacer tantas cosas…Quería hacerlo todo. Ahora tenía el permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, o como mínimo, tenía el permiso de preguntar.

Tooru interrumpió el beso y, con la respiración acelerada, descansó su frente contra la de Hajime.

—No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —dijo Tooru—. Eres tan…

—¿Tan?

—Real —terminó Tooru de forma poco convincente—. El tú de mis fantasías siempre se ve borroso, fuera de foco.

Hajime sonrió entre jadeos.

—Espero que no sea mejor que yo en estas cosas.

—Está muy bien dotado —respondió Tooru sin rastro de timidez—. Sinceramente, si tu miembro fuese tan grande en la vida real, me preocuparía. Por eso se llama fantasía.

Hajime soltó un gruñido. Tooru era extrañamente estirado a veces, pero parecía haber perdido el filtro en algún momento de la noche.

—También es autolubricante —dijo, observando la reacción de Hajime.

—Quizás deberías salir con él —dijo Hajime, retorciéndose un poco debajo de Tooru. Las cosas que decía Tooru insinuaban en que había fantaseado con muchas cosas diferentes, lo cual causaba que la ropa interior de Hajime se sintiese un tanto estrecha. _Demasiado_ estrecha. ¿Cómo podía admitir algo así con tanta facilidad?

—Estoy seguro de que estarás a su altura —dijo Tooru. Deslizó un dedo debajo de la mandíbula de Hajime y entrecerró sus párpados mientras observaba su reacción. Hajime jamás se había sentido tanto a merced de alguien como en ese momento.

—Tenemos que ir más despacio —dijo Hajime rápidamente, respirando con dificultad.

—¿_Tenemos_ o _quieres_?

—No estoy seguro.

Tooru se apartó de él y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

—Supongo que me puedo esperar a desflorarte.

—Por favor, no lo llames así…

Tooru sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Hajime.

—Me darás tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Eso planeo hacer —respondió Hajime. Por la mañana, cuando Hajime despertase ¿pensaría que todo esto fue un mero producto de su imaginación? ¿Se encargaría Tooru de recordarle que no lo fue?

¿Cómo sería despertar y saber que puede tocar a Tooru? ¿Qué se sentiría al saber que el afecto que sentía Hajime era bien recibido?

—Supongo que me portaré bien esta noche —dijo Tooru, sonrojado—. Como alguien de la lista de los _niños buenos_.

Hajime sonrió con ironía. No quería que Tooru le quitara las manos de encima por completo, pero tampoco quería ir demasiado rápido. Quería saborear esto; esta tensión entre ellos; este deseo anhelante de tocar al otro.

—Esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande para que lo hagas —Hajime se preparó para levantarse—. ¿Vuelvo a mi…?

—No. Quédate aquí. Es suficientemente grande…

Tooru sonaba tan ferviente; tan vivo que Hajime ni siquiera pudo bromear sobre eso.

—Solo tenemos las vacaciones de invierno para estar juntos —murmuró Tooru—. No quiero estar lejos de ti si puedo evitarlo.

—Me has echado mucho de menos, ¿eh?

Tooru le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero entonces se acercó a Hajime y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí.

Hajime no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta versión de Tooru; esta versión abiertamente cariñosa, apenas burlona y completamente honesta; una versión que necesitaba que Hajime estuviese cerca. Suponía que las bromas volverían con el tiempo cuando las cosas dejaran de sentirse tan nuevas.

Cerró los ojos y, por pura fuerza de voluntad, trató de forzar este momento en su memoria de largo plazo_. En este momento, fui feliz_, se dijo a sí mismo para que su yo del futuro lo recordara.

Hajime sentía la respiración de Tooru en su pecho; aquello le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Debería de ponerme la camisa? —preguntó en el silencio de la habitación, sintiéndose demasiado desnudo cuando Tooru aún estaba completamente vestido.

—No —respondió mientras ponía una pierna encima de la de Hajime.

Hajime trató de contener el aleteo en su estómago e intentó no echarse a reír. El gran Iwaizumi Hajime, desde luego. Jamás permitiría que Tooru olvidase que lo llamó así una vez. No podía esperar a usarlo en su contra cuando Tooru se burlase de él o aparentase que solo tiene a Hajime cerca para lucir mejor por comparación.

Hajime no podía esperar a hacer muchas cosas, pero lo haría porque son cosas que vale la pena esperar.


End file.
